


Commander Lee

by elfin (crazylittleelf)



Category: Fringe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Fanart, Gen, Manip, Mash-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/elfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Lee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commander Lee




End file.
